


Beguiled Flatmate

by PeelinTheOrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay Male Character, Hypnotism, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Roommates, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeelinTheOrange/pseuds/PeelinTheOrange
Summary: Flatmates find themselves in a world of fun as hypnosis unlocks various scenarios and horny hijinks ensue!
Kudos: 7





	Beguiled Flatmate

"Good morning, sweetie", Evan chuckled as he rustled Calvin's ginger hair.

He purred, "Your lips are so soft~".

Calvin didn't respond. He simply continued to attentively suck on his flatmate's cock, which was no bigger than Calvin's index finger.

"Awwe, that's right. You're pretty quiet during these sessions, huh? Considering you're in a morning trance after all." Evan couldn't help but smirk a little.

It had become routine for Calvin to awaken each morning fully in trance, go immediately to Evan's room, and suck the olive skinned boy's dick until he woke up. This had been going on for a solid month now, ever since Evan joked about his family heirloom, a golden amulet encrusted with a shard of amethyst, having magical powers. It wasn't much work at all to get intellectually proud Calvin to sit down and "prove that hypnosis isn't real." It was child's play after that point. That's all Evan needed was Calvin to give in and consent, then Evan had full sway over the boy. The necklace was pretty and all but it was just a trinket, a ploy really. Evan had become a master at hypnosis, his voice was alluring, beguiling, and with technique, entering trance was irresistible for subjects. At first Evan made the boy do silly things like standing on one leg or dancing like a ballerina, but then he realized what he could get in return. A hypnotic slave to service his overactive libido. Evan was jacking off at least twice a day everyday, gripping his tiny dick and jerking off furiously. Now he had his adorably chubby and stout flatmate to service his every sexual whim. Morning sessions always had Calvin non-verbal but in the afternoon, Evan thoroughly enjoyed how vocal the short ginger became.

One afternoon Evan was on a call with a friend of his when he called for Calvin and sent him into trance. He crawled over to Evan and was pouting, whispering, begging to suck Evan's cock.

"Please master, please, please let me suck it again. I need your 4" dick in my mouth. I beg you." Calvin moaned and whined.

"Uh. Uh. Uh." Evan held the phone away from his mouth. "What did I tell you, babe? How do you get this cock?"

"By worshipping its small size, master." 

"Exactly. Good pet. Now, get to it. Worship me." Evan smirked. He reveled in his small size. Most guys were obsessed with being hung or some shit like that, but not Evan. When their third flamate, Trent, wasn't around, Evan would enjoy his time completely nude. When in trance, this time was spent happily with Calvin on his knees sucking, but things were especially entertaining to Evan when Calvin was lucid too. The boy would react flustered, having no conscious memory of sucking the little prick, but found himself inexplicably drawn to looking at it. How much foreskin covered it when both flaccid and even when erect. The large size of Evan's balls enthralled a lucid Calvin. To himself, he wasn't gay… or well he was straight with "curiosity" at "worst". He felt butterflies inside his stomach every time he saw Evan walk around nude. Evan would smile real wide every time he said it was a normal guy thing to do. Calvin's desires and not-so-inflexible sexuality were so obvious, it was painfully easy to take advantage of and hypnotize the boy. If anything Evan felt he was doing Calvin a favour, sexually liberating him and freeing him to do as he pleased. Calvin wanted this after all. The hypnosis simply worked to unlock it all. No inhibitions. No pesky over-thinking. It was sexual freedom in its purest form.

Evan resumed his phone call as Calvin squirmed in place. The boy cupped Evan's soft plum size balls, "Please may I have permission to suck your gloriously cute and small dick. I love the way its foreskin covers your glans even when erect. Too many other men boast about having monsters but not you. You're so humble in your perfection. You know your cock is perfect. Every time I suck it, it tastes so sweet. Every time that you've graciously decided to fuck me, it jackhammers my sweet spot. You're godly, it's amazing, you're amazing. You're such a smart and talented individual. So kind in letting their flatmate receive the honor of sucking such a divine cock. I--" Evan raised his hand to signal Calvin to stop.

"I'll be honest, I never tire of your praise, you sweet, sweet little pet of mine." Evan continued, spreading his legs wide open, "You've earned it."

Calvin leaned in slowly. He always started in the same fashion, a pec of a kiss, then he rubbed his face against those tender balls, taking in Evan's scent. He always smelled so fresh and like strawberries. His pubic hair was trimmed and neatly groomed. Evan's hygiene was impeccable, and Calvin reveled in it while worshipping during sessions such as these. He delicately sucked on each ball,

"MmMmm... so soft... so good…" Calvin moaned.

Evan's dick twitched and slowly hardened from the attention it was lovingly receiving. Soon standing at full mast, Calvin asked, "Master, may I please suck your cock properly now?"

To which Evan whispered in response, "You may, sweet pet." Tenderly brushing his hand against the short boy's cheek.

Closing his eyes, Calvin opened his mouth and slowly took his master's 4" dick to the base, the entire thing filling his willing mouth. He methodically turned and twisted his head, rolling his tongue, all in effort to massage and milk Evan's sweet, delectable cock. This treatment lasted for the entire duration of Evan's phone call, the friend on the line was none the wiser. Everything was going perfectly, that is until Evan heard the click of the front door being unlocked.

"Uhhh, sorry dude, I've got to go, something came up. I'll call you back. Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Evan stuttered out as he turned back towards the door to see their third flatmate, Trent, opening the door.

To be continued…


End file.
